


A Rainstorm in the Jungle

by hope_savaria



Series: Milestones [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, D'Qar, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Angst, Outdoor Sex, POV Amilyn, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Resistance timeline, Swimming, background Han/Leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_savaria/pseuds/hope_savaria
Summary: Here they were, far away from the First Order, rebuilding yet again. It was like Hoth all over again, but this time Amilyn wasn’t young and hopeful. She had been in this fight for decades now, and if there was one thing she had learned, it was that peace is always fleeting...Leia took Amilyn’s hand again and led her towards the water. “Come swim with me,” she said.





	A Rainstorm in the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> This is another extended flashback scene from my multi-chapter work, Flung Out of Space. As with the other work in this series, I ended up posting a more T-rated version in the original work, and this is the M-rated version instead.

The afternoon was warm, and the last of the summer storms swept through the jungle of D’Qar. The Resistance base was quiet. Amilyn sat in the corner of one of the smaller hangars, listening to the rain as it beat down on the stones above her head, watching as trickles of water fell from the leaves overhanging the entrance. There wasn’t much to do here, and Amilyn felt restless. Up until now, she hadn’t been expected to stay at a base for longer than a few days, but a year ago, Leia’s resignation from the Galactic Senate had changed everything. The New Republic couldn’t – or wouldn't – openly fight the rising First Order, and the revelation of Leia’s parentage had caused a huge drop in popularity. The Resistance was the solution, and Leia was its General. Amilyn had joined without a second thought, and now she was Commander of the _Ninka_ and Vice Admiral of the Resistance.

And now here they were, far away from the First Order, rebuilding yet again. It was like Hoth all over again, but this time she wasn’t young and hopeful. She had been in this fight for decades now, and if there was one thing she had learned, it was that peace is always fleeting. Leia led the Resistance with wisdom and unwavering strength. She spoke little, saving her words – it seemed – for things of importance. She was never hasty, and she spent a lot of time thinking. Most days, in the afternoon, Leia would leave and walk in the forest, and Amilyn would wait in the hangar, invisible in a corner, making sure she returned.

Even with the rain coming down in sheets, Leia had ventured out, and now Amilyn was sitting in the quiet dampness awaiting her return. Her relationship with Leia these days was intense, but confusing. They couldn’t be open together, not with Han still…well, _somewhere_. There were stolen moments, but those were as fleeting as the tranquility of D’Qar. Sometimes she couldn’t help but feel that her presence on the base only added to Leia’s stress. Amilyn checked the time. Leia was late, and with the rain falling harder than ever, she decided she’d better go look for her. Pulling her jacket tight around her shoulders, Amilyn stepped into the rain.

She set off around the perimeter of the base. As Amilyn rounded the northwest corner, she saw a few footprints, almost washed away by the rain, but still clear enough to follow. It didn’t take long to find Leia. She was standing by the river, watching the water. Her face was calm, if a little sad. The rocky riverbank where she stood was ten feet below where the trees grew on the forest floor, low enough to be out of sight of the nearest Resistance building. She must have come here to be truly alone. Amilyn paused, looking down at Leia by the water. Now that she’d found her, she wasn’t worried, and she turned to head back, leaving Leia to her own thoughts.

“You don’t have to leave, Amilyn,” Leia said in a voice that carried over the noise of the rain and the running river.

Amilyn started and turned back towards the river. Leia hadn’t turned toward her, hadn’t seemed to see her approach. “How’d you know I was here?” she asked.

“I knew you’d come and find me one of these days,” Leia said with a smile, turning towards her. Amilyn climbed down the bank. The muddy ground was slippery, but she made it down in one piece and joined Leia by the water. Leia took Amilyn’s hand and laid her head on her shoulder. The rain had already soaked through Amilyn’s jacket, but she wrapped part of it around Leia anyway, holding her close.

“I told Han about you,” Leia said quietly. “The last time he was here, I decided I couldn’t keep lying.” Amilyn didn’t know what to say to this. Leia watched the water for a moment. Then she continued, “He needed to stop feeling guilty for leaving, but I still love him; I always will.”

“That’s as it should be,” said Amilyn quietly. “I told you all those years ago, I’ll be here either way.”

“I can’t dwell in the past anymore, not even on the good memories. I’m not ready to examine what I felt back then for you or for Han, for Luke or my son. I have to move forward and concern myself with the future.” Leia turned to look into Amilyn’s eyes. “I want you to be a part of that future,” she said.

“Yes, of course,” said Amilyn. “Always.” She bent her head to kiss Leia’s forehead, but Leia tilted her head and captured Amilyn’s mouth instead. Electricity surged through Amilyn’s body, and she couldn’t stop a tiny moan from escaping from her throat. Leia hadn’t kissed her like this since they were together on Hoth. This was more than just a few, fiery seconds in a closet off the Resistance strategy room; this was somehow tenderer and more passionate at the same time. The kiss seemed to contain all the things Leia couldn’t put into words. Amilyn felt the conflict within Leia’s heart, yet she also sensed a certainty in her decision to let Han go. She felt Leia’s relief that her choice was made; she would no longer be torn in two.

The rain was letting up. Here and there bright patches of sunlight illuminated the forest floor as the late afternoon sun of D’Qar burned through the low clouds. The air was still warm, but the tense humidity that had hung over the jungle was gone. The water in the river twinkled in the sunlight, bubbling up over the banks to pool around their feet. Suddenly aware of how utterly soaked they were, Amilyn broke the kiss with a laugh that was lost amidst the sounds of the water and the chattering of birds in the treetops. Leia kissed Amilyn’s neck, and then she laughed, too. Amilyn knew this wasn’t the end of their story, knew there was strife to come, but for the moment she was overwhelmed and bemused by the happiness of kissing in the rain.

Leia took Amilyn’s hand again and led her towards the water. “Come swim with me,” Leia said, pulling her sopping wet dress over her head and throwing it aside. “The water is clean, and really, it’s why I come to this spot.” She stepped out of her underclothes and left them on the bank.

Lately, Leia had looked older. She had a lifetime of loss behind her, after all. But today the past had no hold on her anymore. She might’ve been the girl Amilyn met at sixteen on Alderaan, or the young woman who had fallen into her arms on Hoth. Amilyn pulled her clothes off, threw them over a rock to dry in the sun, and waded into the water after Leia. The water wasn’t deep and the river bottom was covered in round, rough stones that made walking easy. The stream was clear and cool. After days of heat, it felt more refreshing than anything she could’ve imagined. 

A few yards out into the stream, Leia was leaning against a rock. Though the water only reached her stomach, Amilyn allowed her feet to float off the rocky riverbed, and she swam towards Leia. She looked up from the water into Leia’s eyes. Leia’s hands moved over the surface, skimming over the twinkling waves. As Amilyn approached, she took Leia’s hand and kissed it. Turning her hand over, she planted a kiss on the inside of Leia’s wrist, just as she had many years ago on Alderaan on the night she had kissed Leia for the very first time. If this was to be a new beginning, they had to start somewhere. Amilyn felt Leia’s pulse beat faster under her lips. She moved both hands to the rock on either side of Leia’s hips. She allowed her body to float, bringing her face close to Leia’s body where the top of the water rippled against the skin at the base of her ribs. 

Amilyn let her breath move the water droplets clinging to Leia’s skin, but she didn’t quite make contact. She saw goose bumps rise on Leia’s skin as Amilyn’s breath cooled the water. She found her footing again and allowed herself to slowly move up Leia’s torso, glancing every so often into Leia’s eyes, which were dark as the forest on the opposite bank. At last, she pressed her mouth into the hollow between Leia’s collarbones. Leia arched her neck, pushing her body into Amilyn’s. Amilyn felt Leia’s hands slide down her back, splashing the water around them as she pulled her closer. The heat grew between them, their breath quickened.

“Don’t stop,” they said at the same time. Amilyn pulled her mouth away from Leia’s neck and held her gaze as she slipped two long fingers inside her. She wanted to taste Leia’s skin again, but she maintained eye contact as she felt Leia’s fingers move into her.

“Together?” she asked quietly, tilting her head slightly.

“Together.”

Amilyn’s free hand found Leia’s left breast as her mouth found Leia’s lips again. Together, they moved into a rhythm, churning the water around them. The sun, now sinking into the trees upstream, cast rays of red, orange, and pink over their entwined bodies. The river rushed on around them, a life-giving force like their own blood coursing through their veins. For a moment, time stood still. There was only this moment. Even the current of the river seemed to pause, eddying in the space between past and future.

Then the river rushed on, and Amilyn pulled Leia away from the rock into the shallows by the bank. She sat down with her legs stretched out into the current. Leia sat beside her, holding onto her. The water ran gold in the setting sun, and a light breeze stirred in the treetops, shaking the last remnants of the heavy rain down onto their heads. They sat like that for a long time as twilight crept over the forest. Leia played with Amilyn’s fingers. Amilyn stroked Leia’s hair.

At last Leia sighed and said, “We’d better head back. I’d rather not be discovered naked by a river bank if they send out a search party.”

“Let’s come back tomorrow,” Amilyn said. “I like it here.”

“I thought you would.” Leia pulled Amilyn to her feet and threw her clothes and shoes towards her. Amilyn helped Leia arrange her clothes. Heading back to the base, they walked in silence for a few minutes.

“What are you thinking?” Amilyn asked, looking sideways at Leia.

“I’m thinking that this is the happiest I’ve been in far too long a time,” said Leia, squeezing Amilyn’s hand.

“Me too,” said Amilyn. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated! I do respond to every comment I receive. :)


End file.
